Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Article Name —' ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Marco-025 *'Article Name —' Marco-025 *'Writer —' Brodie-001 *'Nominator —' Brodie-001 *'Date of Creation —' August 3, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' May 26, 2011 *'Description —' A biography detailing the long life of Marco-025, a SPARTAN-II of Sigma Division. *'Why —' Well detailed, has been worked on for some time and improved after it was previously denied GA Status, has a lot of backstory and references to both the Author's Fanon and Canon. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # The article has improved a lot since its previous nomination. I personally think it's deserving of GA status. One suggestion though, use quote templates, and try not to clump parts of the article with too many images. # While the content is great, the page formatting is something not to be desired. As well, it felt as if you tried to cram as much in as possible to beef up your article towards the end, especially with the little communique documents. I suggest you turn those into subpages and simply work on beefing up the biography content instead, in addition to reformatting. # It's got good length and nice images, but I really can't forgive the many errors littered throughout the text itself. There's quite a few formatting errors (i.e. giving numbers in numeral form rather than spelling them out) that make the article just downright hard and rather unpleasant to read. My advice is to go through and really read the article as an outside observer, then go back and fix what stands out to you. That way people can focus on actually reading what you have to say rather than keep being torn away from the story by bothersome stylistic errors. # Seems to be based on the best examples of SPARTAN articles on the site in terms of layout and content and, while this isn't a bad thing, it doesn't quite make it into that category. Nonetheless, I do think it is worthy of recognition here. A few minor things bug me, however, such as formatting and spelling/grammar; namely number and positioning of images and awkward sentence structure. This was a difficult one but overall I think the article's good qualities redeem it sufficiently. # As Tony and Actene have stated, the article suffers from formatting issues. As Tony elaborated, you have put a lot of content into this character article, too many I suppose.— subtank (7alk) 00:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments I've put the Interviews into a new page, and I'll be continuing work on the biography as soon as I can. I'm also going to try and merge the Mental Report and the Career Service Vitae. -Brodie-001 Sorry, do you mind explaining to me what these formatting errors are, exactly? I'm currently going through the article and making changes in regards to the number problem and updating other things. If I could have some examples it would really help, thanks. -Brodie-001 :In my view, it's mainly the organisation of sections. It's a bit messy as it throws content all over the article. I also suggest try using the Quote template for all quotations you placed in the article. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Jackson-A104 *'Article Name —' Jackson-A104 *'Writer —' Nanosoldier *'Nominator —' Nanosoldier *'Date of Creation —' April 13, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' July 19, 2011 *'Description —' A biography of a team playing SPARTAN-III Jackson Johnson, a dedicated member of Valor Team *'Why —' I personally feel that my article Jackson is one of the more colorful SPARTANs on the site. Inspired by elements from Felix-116 and Jared-091, Jackson is created out of pure imagination. *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # Good article, the detail clearly shows the amount of work Nanosoldier has put into polishing it. # As per Sona, plenty of interesting and rich content in there, not to mention killer visuals. However, the extra content such as dossier materials, communique documents, etc. outshine the biography of the article and overpowers the beauty of a good article. Reformatting the article, beefing up the biography, and writing a longer introductory piece above the table of contents is what you should be working on. Cheers! # While I agree with Grizzlei that the format leaves a lot to be desired, I've put my approval stamp on articles of lesser quality than this in the past. The different format doesn't exactly work, but it is a nice experiment that deserves recognition for its overall writing quality. # While the article is undoubtedly highly impressive visually, the language/writing style used is not without its flaws, and phrasing is awkward in places, with some sentences being too short/long and others needing reformatting. I'm also of the opinion that the opening paragraph should sufficiently summarise the subject of the article, which I don't feel this one does. While I acknowledge that this is a decent article, ultimately I believe written content comes before visual appeal and can't support this nomination; though with a bit more effort I'm sure that would change. # In agreement with Athena32, but I think there's more room for growth for the content. Nice work with the presentation, though please close all unclosed tags. Previewing it in Monobook will show that there are tons of tag errors.— subtank (7alk) 00:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Tess-B312 *'Article Name —' Tess-B312 *'Writer —' Ladylaconia *'Nominator —' Sona 'Demal *'Date of Creation —' May 18, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' July 19, 2011 *'Description —' A fanmade version of Halo: Reach's iconic Noble Six, who displays the knack and capability of a Spartan but also the raw emotions from a sophisticated human being. *'Why —' Written by one of the most promising newer users of our wiki, Tess-B312 stands as a well-developed character not only in her article but also in the stories Ladylaconia has placed her into. The quality of the article alone shows the commitment and thought that she has placed into writing this. In my honest opinion, I believe this is the best Noble Six article I have seen on the wiki. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per nomination. # Just the right mix of a killer biography, good visuals, and extra documentary-ish content! Only thing i'd suggest is a longer introductory piece (two or three paragraphs) and continuing this article! # I'd disagree with Grizzlei as far as the introduction goes, as I've always considered long introductions a weakness in my own articles. That aside, great article, hands down the best Noble Six adaption on the site. Lots of great details and pictures to be had here. # As per the above; I concur that this is one of the best Noble 6 fan expansions on the site, and particularly like the author's writing style. I'm going to state the blatantly obvious and say that finishing incomplete sections would improve it further- I would also otherwise suggest a longer introduction, but seeing as it seems to succinctly summarise the article in its present length, I think this is unnecessary. Very well done on a great read! # Looks better in Monobook than Oasis. ;) — subtank (7alk) 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Shinsu 'Refum *'Article Name —' Shinsu 'Refum *'Writer —' Actene *'Nominator —' Sona 'Demal *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' November 24, 2011 *'Description —' An insurgent Sangheili intent on bringing down the Interspecies Union, and has the lethal capability to carry out his goal. *'Why —' A thoroughly well-written article deserving of GA status if I ever saw one. Actene has placed a lot of thought into it and develops Shinsu as an interesting character, once again demonstrating his excellent writing skill. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Not to flaunt GA panel judges in the community's face, but let's get some articles on that GA that has still been lacking in new nominees. Actene was the first person that sprang to mind. Also Grizz, you might want to decide on the outcome of those articles above now. 15:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) # An character of exceptional quality with a brilliantly written history. Stunning but not overdone visuals enhance the article's merit. # One of the most intricate and well-crafted Elite character articles on this site. A character who fights for what be believes in, with a story that's believable. Why wouldn't I support it? Szepasszony # I've noted both in the Annual Awards and in the Fanon of the Month nominations how much I enjoy this character. A remarkable work, both as an original character, and a superbly written article. A perfect representative for the GA's --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments Hephaestus (Specops306) *'Article Name —' Hephaestus (Specops306) *'Writer —' Specops306 & The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Nominator —' ASniper *'Date of Creation —' October 1st, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' January 25th, 2012 *'Description —' A depraved and cruel Jiralhanae Chieftain that capitalized on the Great Schism to consolidate power. *'Why —' An embodiment of how vicious a psychopathic Jiralhanae can be, his history is well-written and tells just how he achieved the power that made his cruel nature a threat to the other factions of the galaxy. Considering how many times I've gone back to read it, I should have nominated it sooner. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Get a new infobox. Other than that, good article. # Definitely one of our best Jiralhanae articles, and a nice addition to the Great Schism aspect. Seems to be slightly underdeveloped somehow, though I can't put a finger on it - regardless, it won't take away my vote. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) # A relatively rare example of a high calibre Jiralhanae article, and an interesting take on possible Brute behaviour within the post-war environment. Nice work! # One of the few times I've actually read something about a Jirelhanae and enjoyed it. "Mother of all sadistic Brutes" comes to mind. Just a personal nitpick, seeing as it meets the image requirements, but perhaps one or two more images would look nice! Regardless of images, it's an awesome article, and thoroughly deserves GA status. Szepasszony Comments MD-91 Condor *'Article Name —' MD-91 Condor *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 4, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' February 11, 2012 *'Description —' A heavy combat dropship used by the UNSC used on high-risk missions. *'Why —' The article is detailed, creative, and professional, and is one of Ajax's better recent articles. *'Status —' Nominated Voting # Could use a few more images, red links could be filled in with articles or removed, but it doesn't take away from the fact that Ajax has delivered a very nice article in a short period of time. Comments